Intoxicating
by bluenettes
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya baginya tak jauh seperti wine; memabukkan. intoxicated, overexhausted, screwed, drunken—apapun mereka menyebutnya.
1. Chapter 1

_KUROKO NO BASUKE _© _Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

_warnings: probably ooc plotless typos fast-paced (?). older!seijuurou. given-name used. ooc!tetsuya di chapter-chapter awal demi kepentingan cerita /ditendang.  
_

_mind to read?_

* * *

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga segelas _tequila_ tersaji rapi di atas konter, setelah mengalami berbagai tindakan dari sang _bartender_, termasuk melakukan atraksi _juggling_—permintaan sang _customer_. Tepukan tangan terdengar, walau hanya dari satu sumber.

"_Sasuga_ Seichan! Lagi, lagi!"

"Cukup itu saja untuk hari ini," sang _bartender_ tersenyum tipis, lalu duduk di hadapan sang _customer_. "Baiklah, Reo, ada apa kau kemari?"

"Aku bosan dengan latihan basket," ujar remaja 18-an tahun di hadapannya, memasang wajah yang dibuat seimut mungkin—Mibuchi Reo. "Seichan, sepertinya tidak bosan disini."

"Tentu saja tidak," _bartender_ itu menggeleng pelan. "Aku mencintai pekerjaan ini, aku tidak akan berhenti."

"Seicchi, ada yang memesan _rum_!" ada sebuah suara dari ujung konter yang lain.

"Layani saja, Ryouta," bartender yang dipanggil 'Sei' itu menoleh sekilas, memberi tatapan _ayo-lebih-semangat_ pada _kouhai_-nya yang berambut kuning cerah, Kise Ryouta.

"B-baik, _ssu_!"

Seijuurou—_bartender_ itu—tersenyum tipis lagi. Di hadapannya, Reo sang _customer_ tampak sedang kesepian dan minta ditemani.

"Ah, Seichan, apa itu si _newbie_ di sini?" Reo memiringkan kepala, memperhatikan Ryouta yang sedang cengengesan seraya menyerahkan segelas _rum_ pada _customer_nya.

"Ya, itu Ryouta. Dia cukup berbakat dan sudah memahami _basic_ tentang minuman, jadi aku menerimanya bekerja," Seijuurou ikut menoleh ke arah Ryouta, dan yang diperhatikan dua orang itu hanya tersenyum gugup ketika menyadarinya.

"_Sou ka_," Reo tersenyum lebar, lalu meneguk _tequila_ miliknya.

Lampu bermacam warna redup berkilau-kilau menerangi seisi ruangan luas, aroma alkohol menguar dimana-mana, dan beberapa orang berjalan sempoyongan hingga menabrak meja. Hening sejenak di antara Seijuurou dan Reo.

"_Ano_, Seichan…"

Seijuurou mengangkat sebelah alis, menatap pemuda sedikit berperi _keperempuanan_ di hadapannya.

"Hm?"

"Itu—"

_**BRAK!**_

_**DUK!**_

Suara lutut beradu dengan konter, dan pipi yang menghantam permukaan meja.

Seijuurou mengalihkan pandangan dengan cepat, memperhatikan seorang remaja yang ambruk dan menabrak konter. Reo ikut memperhatikan, tapi tampak tak begitu peduli. Bagaimana dia bisa peduli kalau kejadian itu telah memutus perkataannya pada Seijuurou?

"O-oi!" seorang pekerja berkulit gelap yang bertugas membantu Ryouta—Aomine Daiki—segera maju dan memapah remaja yang lemas itu. Matanya mengedip sayu, dan wajahnya terlalu gelap merahnya.

"Maaf, Anda siapa?" Seijuurou berusaha ramah, menghampiri bocah yang jelas-jelas di bawah umur untuk memasuki bar itu. Lalu dia membantu si pemuda duduk, dan membaringkan kepalanya di meja.

"Namaku... Kuroko..." si pemuda yang kelihatan mabuk berusaha menjawab, dan memegangi kepalanya yang serasa berotasi lima kali per sekon. Dia menampilkan sebuah seringai khas orang mabuk, sementara bibirnya seakan hendak mengecup siapapun yang menyentuhnya. "Tolong… Ung…"

Dua orang _security_ menatap Seijuurou, seakan meminta maaf atas kelalaian mereka. Seijuurou mengangguk maklum, kemudian memindahkah lengan pemuda itu dari bahu Daiki ke bahunya sendiri.

"Daiki, gantikan aku. Ryouta, panggil saja Atsushi kalau ada yang kaubutuhkan. Reo, datang lagi lain kali, ya," Seijuurou berkata cepat dan jelas, sementara yang melihatnya hanya mematung.

"Seijuurou! Tapi _shift_-mu—"

"Shintarou, aku yakin kau bisa mengurusnya," Seijuurou menatap pemuda serba hijau yang baru saja datang dan menegurnya—sang _manager-sama_. "Baiklah. _Otsukaresama_."

Ryouta dan Daiki cepat-cepat kembali ke pekerjaan mereka, sementara Shintarou memijat pelipis karena tingkah Seijuurou yang selalu seenaknya. Si _manager_ serba hijau itu kemudian naik ke ruangannya di lantai dua, kembali mengurus laporan yang tadi di kerjakannya sebelum insiden singkat dan tidak penting itu terjadi.

.

"Siapa namamu, bocah?"

Iris _light blue_ itu berkedip pelan, lalu mata sayunya mengobservasi seisi ruangan. Ruangan asing, didominasi warna pastel, dan berbau harum. "Aku dimana?"

"Aku yang lebih dulu bertanya."

"_Sumimasen_. Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_. Anda siapa?"

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di bar?"

"_Sumimasen_, saya yang bertanya lebih dulu."

Kini giliran iris heterokromatik merah-oranye, berputar malas. "Aku Akashi Seijuurou. Aku _bartender_ yang sedang bekerja ketika kau menerobos masuk dan ambruk, lalu aku menolongmu. Dan, kau sekarang berada di kamarku."

Pemuda yang kepalanya bermahkotakan rambut _light blue_ senada dengan manik kembarnya itu mengangguk dan tersenyum senang. Kemudian dia mencoba duduk dari tidurnya, dan memeluk kakinya erat.

"Oh… maaf telah merepotkan Anda, dan terima kasih sudah menolong saya," Tetsuya tersenyum tulus, menatap Seijuurou yang duduk di tepi ranjang. Wajah berhias surai merah di hadapannya itu masih belum terlalu jelas, karena kepalanya masih sangat pusing dan dia baru saja selesai beristirahat.

"Tidak masalah," ujar Seijuurou tenang. "Jadi, kenapa kau bisa mabuk?"

"Benarkah? Saya mabuk?"

Lagi-lagi heterokromatik berputar malas. "Ya. Kau mengacaukan bar semalam."

"Bukankah di bar memang selalu banyak orang mabuk?"

"Tidak sesederhana dan seburuk yang kaupikirkan, bocah," Seijuurou beranjak, kemudian menatap Tetsuya. "Sudah pagi, kau sudah istirahat selama 12 jam lebih. Mau sarapan?"

"Terima kasih, jika tidak merepotkan," Tetsuya mengangguk, berusaha bersikap sopan pada orang yang menolongnya.

"Informal saja," komentar Seijuurou atas gaya bicara Tetsuya. "Sup _tofu_ atau _omelet_? Teh hangat atau kopi? Atau, kau mau _vodka_?"

Tetsuya menyingkap selimut dan merangkak pelan, kemudian berusaha turun dari ranjang. "_Omelet_, teh hangat. Maaf, saya—aku tidak minum apapun yang beralkohol."

Alis Seijuurou nyaris bertautan. "_Aku tidak minum apapun yang beralkohol_, kata bocah dibawah umur yang semalam mabuk-mabukan. Baiklah, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku."

Tetsuya tersenyum lagi. Iris _light blue_ miliknya menyapu pandangan ke seluruh ruangan, menatap ruangan minimalis namun terkesan _wah_ di matanya. Perabotan kayu yang didominasi bentuk balok atau kubus menjadi penghias dalam ruangan itu. Dan di atas nakas, ada sebuah foto.

"Ini... si Akashi Seijuurou itu?" gumam Tetsuya. Jarinya mengelus permukaan kaca pigura yang membingkai potret wajah bahagia di dalamnya. Seijuurou, yang mungkin berumur enam tahun, sedang tersenyum lebar dan memeluk seekor kucing putih. Tetsuya tersenyum, sebelum memakai sendal rumah yang disediakan Seijuurou untuk menyusulnya membuat sarapan.

"Oh, Tetsuya," ujar Seijuurou ketika Tetsuya berjalan ke arah meja makan, masih mengenakan piyama merah miliknya. "Sudah bisa bangun rupanya."

"Tentu saja bisa, dari tadi," Tetsuya duduk perlahan di sebuah kursi yang ditariknya. "_Ano_, Seijuurou-_san_. Maafkan pertanyaan saya, tapi bagaimana cara anda mengganti pakaian yang saya pakai semalam—maksudku, bagaimana caramu mengganti pakaianku yang semalam."

Seijuurou menatapnya tajam. Tetsuya benar-benar mendapat kesan bahwa Seijuurou ini sejenis orang licik, kejam, dan beringas.

"Tentu saja aku buka semua pakaianmu dulu, Tetsuya," Seijuurou mengaduk-aduk minuman dalam sebuah gelas. "Kenapa? Kau takut aku melakukan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku pikir kau tidak mau direpotkan oleh orang asing."

Seijuurou mendekati meja dan meletakkan semua bahan sarapan disana.

"Rumah ini besar sekali. Tadi aku tersesat sampai ke ruangan baca dan halaman belakang," Tetsuya bergumam, namun masih bisa didengar Seijuurou. "_Itadakimasu_."

"_Itadakimasu_," Seijuurou mengambil suapan sup _tofu_ pertama, lalu bebicara setelah selesai mengunyahnya. "Ini rumah keluargaku. Tapi hanya aku sendiri disini, karena mereka semua sudah punya rumah yang lebih besar."

"Begitu," Tetsuya mengangguk. Keluarga Akashi ini pasti keluarga yang kekayaannya tak diragukan, pikirnya. "Seijuurou-_san_, kalau boleh tahu, apa yang semalam saya perbuat di bar itu?"

"Hm," Seijuurou menelan sup _tofu_ kesukaannya itu. "Kau menerobos masuk, lalu ambruk menabrak konter. Lalu meracau dan mendesah-desah," ujar Seijuurou sambil tetap menikmati sup _tofu_nya. "Lalu kau juga mengganggu _bartender_ yang lain dan meminta mereka memelukmu. Kau juga mencium _bartender_ yang memapahmu saat pertama kali jatuh."

"E-eh? Benarkah?" Tetsuya menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah. Kepolosannya terlalu tinggi hingga tak menyadari bualan Seijuurou. "A-aku benar-benar minta maaf, telah mengganggu tempat kerja Seijuurou-_san_."

"_Che_. Tidak apa-apa, aku juga sedang ingin pulang saat itu," Seijuurou mengangkat bahu. "Lalu? Kenapa kau bisa mabuk?"

"E-eh?"

"Ya, kemarin kau mabuk kan?"

Tetsuya mencerna _omelet_nya lambat-lambat, sesuai otaknya yang kini masih memproses kejadian yang lalu, sebelum dia datang tanpa sadar ke bar itu.

"Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya menatap Seijuurou dengan serius. "Maaf Seijuurou-_san_, sepertinya aku hilang ingatan."

* * *

_to be continued, ssu ka ?_

ini baru sejenis prolog sih. atau sampe sini aja? apa-apaan ini orz. saya udah dapet gambaran mau gimana endingnya, mungkin bakal chaptered 5-7 chap. tapi liat dulu deh ntar jadi lanjutin apa enggak /_slapped_.

dan maafkan reo yg mungkin munculnya cuma sekilas, karena chap depan mungkin (kalau lanjut) gaada lagi hakhak maafkan aku reocchi ; w ;

oh ya, buat yang reviewer yang kemaren sudah mereview _Gay?_ dan _Kodomo ga hoshii!_, _doumo arigatou naaa_~ akan saya balas nanti kalau sempat on lagi. masalah update chapter biar gak gantung, lanjut, dsb, akan saya _usahakan_, dan sudah bikin plot setengah jalan sih. tapi tolong jangan anggap saya php ya (?). _matte kudasai yo ne._ m(_ _)m

_saa, critics and comments are welcome. review ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_KUROKO NO BASUKE _© _Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

_warnings: probably ooc; plotless; typos; fast-paced (?), less-description. older!seijuurou. given-name used. ooc!tetsuya di chapter-chapter awal demi kepentingan cerita /ditendang.  
_

_mind to read?_

* * *

"Cih, yang benar saja," dengus Seijuurou setelah beberapa saat suasana terisi keheningan. "Jadi, apa aku harus menampungmu?"

"Kalau Seijuurou-_san_ tidak keberatan," Tetsuya membungkuk perlahan. Matanya menyipit—malah nyaris menghilang—saat dia tersenyum manis, berniat meluluhkan hati orang di depannya.

"Aku keberatan. Kau bisa tinggal dengan Ryouta, Daiki, atau siapapun. Jadi, kapan kau mau kembali ke tempat asalmu?"

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepala.

Seijuurou menghela napas, lalu beranjak dari kursi makan, berjalan menuju ruang tengah. "Aku akan berangkat ke tempat kerja setengah jam lagi. Kau, jaga rumah ini dan jangan rusak apapun."

"Tidak mau," Tetsuya menyusul dan menarik ujung belakang kaos Seijuurou. "Aku mau ikut."

"Tempat kerjaku itu bar, bukan taman kanak-kanak," tukas Seijuurou kesal. _Hell_, siapa juga yang mau tempat kerjamu dirusak oleh bocah asing yang hilang ingatan?

"Tapi... bukankah kemarin Seijuurou-_san_ bekerja di _shift_ malam?" sepasang _aqumarine_ Tetsuya berkedip polos.

"Hm? Waktu itu kau sadar juga ternyata?" Seijuurou mendengus, lalu menghempaskan diri ke sofa ruang tengah.

"Hanya sedikit," Tetsuya tampak mengingat-ingat. Mencoba sopan, dia akhirnya berkata, "Sudah sepantasnya aku ingin mengetahui lebih jauh tentang orang yang menyelamatkanku. Jadi, berapa umur Seijuurou-_san_?"

"Aku bisa keluar masuk tempat itu kapan saja. Oh, 27 tahun. Dan kutebak, kau masih bocah ingusan 14 tahun," kini menyalakan televisi, Seijuurou berusaha mengabaikan eksistensi makhluk biru muda di sebelahnya.

"Tidak, aku sudah 16 tahun," Tetsuya menjawab cepat. "Oh ya, Seijuurou-_san_ sepertinya orang yang suka kehidupan malam, ya?"

"Hanya karena aku bekerja sebagai _bartender_?"

"Umm, mungkin."

"Cih," tak menemukan acara televisi yang menarik minatnya, Seijuurou menekan tombol _off_ pada _remote_ televisi. Atmosfir kembali menguar udara dingin. "Dengar, pekerja di bar itu bukan orang sembarangan yang suka mabuk-mabukan tiap malam. Persepsimu dan orang-orang kebanyakan itu salah. Dan terlalu naif."

Tetsuya membulatkan bibirnya, sedikit terkejut atas kalimat yang dilontarkan orang dewasa yang tak jauh ukuran tubuhnya darinya. Matanya berkilat kagum, menatap Seijuurou yang tampak acuh tak acuh.

"_A-ano_, Seijuurou-_san_, ada yang bisa saya bantu di rumah ini?"

"Hm? Ada, satu. Buatkan sup _tofu_ setiap makan malam. Sebagai balas jasa, kan?" Seijuurou mengerling Tetsuya sekilas.

"Tentu saja," Tetsuya tersenyum. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Seijuurou-_san_. Saya janji akan pulang setelah terasa agak sehat," Tetsuya berdiri dan membungkuk lagi. Lalu dia berlari kecil ke kamar tempat Seijuuro menidurkannya (dalam arti yang sebenarnya) kemarin malam. "Oh ya, selamat bekerja!"

Seijuurou batuk-batuk. Perasaannya saja atau Tetsuya terlihat seperti istri yang menyemangati suaminya sebelum pergi kerja?

.

Jas hitam itu melayang sesaat sebelum tergantung di atas tiang gantung di tepi konter. Menghela napas setelah melakukannya, dia mengalihkan pandangan pada seorang pemuda manis berkesan kuning menghampirinya dengan semangat.

"Seicchi, Seicchi! Reocchi sudah datang empat kali hari ini, menanyakanmu!"

"Seharusnya dia sudah tahu jam kebiasaanku," Seijuurou memijat pelipis, mengingat pelanggan fanatiknya yang selalu mengunjunginya tiap saat ketika dia sedang bekerja.

"Engg, katanya dia punya firasat Seicchi akan ke bar siang ini. Kan, benar!" si kuning, Kise Ryouta, tersenyum lebar.

Seijuurou hanya memutar kedua bola mata dengan malas. "Aku kesini karena bosan. Di rumahku, si bocah mabuk itu agak menyebalkan."

"Eeh, anak yang kemarin?" Ryouta memasang pose berpikir. "Kenapa dia?"

"Entahlah. Aneh. Dia terlalu lembut, polos dan manis. Tapi siapa sangka dia bisa mabuk juga," Seijuurou menghela napas dan berjalan melewati Ryouta. "dan lalu hilang ingatan."

"He~? Mungkin itu bukan keinginannya, bisa saja dia habis diculik," ujar Ryouta santai, seraya tangannya menarikan lap di permukaan gelas-gelas kaca mengkilap. "Seicchi, mau ke mana?"

"Kamar," balasnya pendek, kemudian melonggarkan dasi di balik _vest_nya dan menyusuri koridor di bar itu, mencari sebuah kamar di antara lorong-lorong—tempat istirahat keduanya selain rumah.

.

Sesuai dugaannya, tepat pukul lima sore, rumahnya sudah dalam keadaan rapi. Perabotan tampak bersinar dari jauh, tak terlihat kejorokan dalam bentuk apapun. Lampu sudah menyala mengingat di dalam rumah sudah lumayan gelap. Dia tersenyum sekilas, mengingat tamu asingnya ternyata orang yang cukup rajin.

Tapi... dimana dia?

"Tetsuya?" menyampirkan jas di bahu, Seijuurou melangkah ke dalam, menjulurkan kepala dari pintu tiap ruangan, mencari tamunya.

"Ooi, Tetsuya?"

Menghela napas, Seijuurou akhirnya menaiki tangga, kembali ke kamarnya di lantai dua—atau mungkin akan menjadi kamar Tetsuya untuk sementara juga. Karena Seijuurou jarang menyentuh ruangan lain di rumah itu selain kamarnya sendiri, dapur, toilet, dan ruang tengah.

Dan, kedua alisnya bertaut ketika melihat Tetsuya meringkuk di sebelah nakas, di antara pintu kaca menuju balkon dan tempat tidur.

"T-Tetsuya...?"

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban. Seijuurou bisa melihat pemuda itu menggigil dan bergetar sembari memeluk lututnya. Dan perlahan, manik _aquamarine_nya terangkat, menatap Seijuurou.

"Seijuurou...-_kun_... tolong..."

"Tetsuya, kenapa?" raut sedikit khawatir terlihat di wajah Seijuurou, ketika dia mendekat dan memeluk kepala Tetsuya.

"Seijuurou-_kun_... di luar... m-menakutkan..." Tetsuya menutup kedua telinga dengan telapak tangan, kemudian menjerit tertahan.

Sepasang _crimson_ milik Seijuurou baru menyadari ada bayangan hitam besar di balik gorden yang menutupi pintu kaca. Dan, Seijuurou baru sadar tadi Tetsuya mulai melenyapkan suffiks '-_san'_, lalu menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang lebih intim—'-_kun'_.

"Tetsuya, lihat," ujar Seijuurou, beranjak dan menyibak gorden. "Itu hanya jemuran. Dan yang bergoyang itu bajumu yang tertiup angin. Aku mencucinya semalam, lalu menjemurnya disitu. Kau hanya punya satu baju dan sekarang memakai piamaku, ingat?"

_Oke, bocah ini terlalu paranoid._

_Aquamarine_ bulat besar itu mendelik, menyadari tindakannya barusan.

"E-eh? U-um, m-maafkan aku, Seijuurou-_kun_," Tetsuya mengangkat wajah perlahan. Kemudian memegang lututnya dan perlahan berdiri. "Aku terlalu takut tadi, jadi aku mengira—"

"Sepertinya kau kurang sehat, ya? Sejak kau mabuk dan (katamu) hilang ingatan, kau memang tidak sehat," Seijuurou mendesah pelan, lalu menarik Tetsuya agar dia berbaring. "Baiklah, kau bisa tinggal denganku. Aku hanya kasihan. Kau tidur saja di kamar ini denganku, karena aku malas membereskan kamar tamu."

"M-mm," Tetsuya mengangguk dan memejamkan mata. "Seijuurou-_kun_, tidak kembali ke bar?"

"Aku ingin istirahat," Seijuurou memperhatikan wajah Tetsuya yang lelah dari sisi ranjang. "Aku kan sudah bilang, aku bisa datang dan pergi dari sana kapan saja. Ya sudah, tidurlah."

"Um. Terima kasih, Seijuurou-_kun_."

Sekilas Tetsuya tersenyum sebelum benar-benar tidur.

Sementara Seijuurou, lagi-lagi memijat pelipis memperhatikan bocah itu. Tamu, asing, hilang ingatan, sedikit menyebalkan, datang dalam keadaan mabuk, paranoid. Apa lagi?

_Tapi manis_, Seijuurou menambahkan dalam hati sebelum dia mulai tertawa setan. Tak lama, dia berbaring, dan menarik selimut untuk Tetsuya dan juga dirinya.

.

"Hm, Sei-_kun_..."

"Ya, Tetsuya?" senyum tipis si merah terlihat.

"Ungg… Temani aku, ya."

Gelas-gelas kaca beradu dengan meja, ketika Seijuurou menyajikannya ke hadapan pemuda manis di hadapannya itu.

"Hm. Satu _vermouth_ untuk Tetsuya tersayang."

"Terima kasih, Sei-_kun_."

Dan mereka berdua saling membalas senyum tipis. Tetsuya selesai meneguk minumannya dan memiringkan kepala tatkala Seijuurou mendekati wajahnya dari belakang konter dan Tetsuya hanya bisa menggenggam erat dasi kekasihnya—

Dan, _chu_.

.

Badan Seijuurou terasa bergerak dengan sendirinya ketika dia terbangun. Tiba-tiba duduk, dan tangan meremas selimut.

"Heh, mimpi macam apa itu?" Seijuurou mengusap dahinya. Dan dia baru sadar Tetsuya tidak ada di sebelahnya.

Oh, mimpi tadi singkat dan cukup berkesan, menimbulkan perasaan aneh di dadanya sekaligus rasa heran—jika ditanya pendapatnya tentang mimpi barusan.

"Oi, Tetsuya?" menuruni tangga, dia mendengar suara televisi menyala.

Benar saja, Tetsuya sedang menonton film 'xxx' yang disiarkan pukul tiga dini hari itu. Seijuurou mengeluh, dan mengambil _remote_ tiba-tiba.

"Tetsuya, film di waktu-waktu sekarang ini tidak cocok untuk umurmu, mengerti?"

Beruntung, film itu belum masuk adegan 'inti'.

Tetsuya mendongak dan bibirnya menyeruput susu di tangannya. "Memangnya kenapa, Seijuurou-_kun_? Itu film apa?"

"Pokoknya itu tidak cocok untuk anak seumuranmu," Seijuurou mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Tetsuya, menatapnya dengan agak canggung.

"Benarkah? Aku terbangun, dan tidak bisa tidur lagi makanya aku turun dan membuat susu. Lalu, aku menghidupkan televisi," ujar pemuda itu dengan sorot mata polos. "Aku tadi mimpi buruk..."

"Eh? Mimpi apa, Tetsuya?"

"Umm, itu—"

"Tidak perlu cerita kalau kau tidak mau," potong Seijuurou, melihat wajah Tetsuya yang memerah. "Kau tidak bisa tidur? Bagaimana kalau ikut aku?"

"U-umm. Kemana, Seijuurou-_kun_? Memangnya Seijuurou-_kun_ tidak mau tidur lagi?"

"Tidak perlu," Seijuurou beranjak dan mengambil dua mantel bulu tebal, masing-masing berwarna merah dan hitam. "Mau ikut aku ke bar, atau jalan-jalan?"

"T-terserah Seijuurou-_kun_," Tetsuya mengangguk. Tangannya menangkap mantel hitam dengan tangkas ketika Seijuurou melemparnya.

"Kalau begitu, jalan-jalan. Setelah itu, aku akan ke bar untuk memeriksa persiapan," ujar Seijuurou. Dengan satu lirikan mata, dia seakan menarik Tetsuya untuk mengikutinya, menuju parkiran di halaman samping rumah mewahnya.

Namanya juga orang kaya. Mobil beraneka merk terparkir rapi, tak lupa motor besar dengan kecepatan yang wah. Tapi dibalik jejeran mobil mewah itu, ada sebuah sepeda berpelana dua.

"Tetsuya, naik."

Dan tiba-tiba saja Seijuurou sudah duduk di bagian depan.

"Udara masih segar. Kau harus menyegarkan pikiran, siapa tahu ingatanmu bisa kembali."

Tetsuya masih cengo di tempat. Masih berjarak lima meter dari Seijuurou, dia hanya mengedipkan sepasang matanya.

"Oi, Tetsuya!"

"E-eh, _h-hai_!"

tbc

* * *

Judul dan summary dirubah, karena... gak ada alasan sih (?). maaf kependekan dan rada gaje wkwk-_-

_review?_


	3. Chapter 3

_KUROKO NO BASUKE _© _Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

_warnings: probably ooc; plotless; typos; fast-paced (?), less-description. older!seijuurou. given-name used. ooc!tetsuya di chapter-chapter awal demi kepentingan cerita /ditendang.  
_

_mind to read?_

* * *

Kicauan burung di pagi hari masih terdengar bersahutan. Dan rintik-rintik hujan sudah menipis, tergantikan oleh matahari pagi. Aroma _petrichor_ menguar segar. Dan di setapak jalan nan damai itu, mereka berdua tengah mengatur kecepatan kayuhan sepeda.

"Seijuurou-_kun_, terlalu cepat."

"Kau yang lambat, Tetsuya."

Beberapa penduduk dengan keramahan khas pedesaan menyapa mereka. Seijuurou dan Tetsuya hanya membalas dengan cengiran yang agak dipaksa. Niat hati ingin bersikap ramah, tapi apa daya kalau wajah tak mampu.

"Disini," Seijuurou akhirnya menarik pelatuk rem, dan Tetsuya menjejakkan kakinya ke pasir berbatu. "Sampai disini saja, jalan di depan jauh lebih buruk."

"Lalu kenapa Seijuurou-_kun_ membawaku kesini."

"Karena disini segar," menurunkan standar penyangga, Seijuurou merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar. "Apa kau ingat barang sedikit hal sebelum kau datang kesini? Apa kau memang berasal dari daerah ini?"

"Sepertinya tidak," seakan secercah ingatan menyeruak dalam kepala birunya. "Mungkin Tokyo..."

"Tokyo? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu pulang. Minggu depan, saat aku punya dua hari libur."

"Tidak perlu," Tetsuya terkekeh pelan. "Lagipula, Seijuurou-_kun_ kan bisa pergi dan pulang kerja seenaknya. Aku juga masih mau disini, membantu pekerjaan rumah Seijuurou-_kun._"

Poin pertama, Tetsuya menyadari dari foto yang dilihatnya waktu itu, bahwa Seijuurou itu manis. Poin kedua, dia sudah sepenuhnya mengakui Seijuurou keren dan dewasa—dalam hati. Poin ketiga, dia serasa tak ingin beranjak dari kota ini.

_Kesimpulan, otak Tetsuya mulai meracau._

"Kau pikir aku bocah? Aku tidak sepertimu," dengus Seijuurou. "Aku bisa hidup sendiri, dan kau harus sekolah. Yah, sebenarnya kalau kau mau pulang sekarang tidak apa-apa. Aku belum pernah cerita, kalau bar itu milikku?"

"_Un_… baiklah. Aku sudah menebak kok," Tetsuya berdiri bersisian dengan Seijuurou, menatap hamparan hijau luas di hadapan sana.

Keduanya memejamkan mata, sunyi sejenak.

"_Ne_, Seijuurou-_kun_."

"Hm?"

"Um... bagaimana kehidupanmu biasanya?'

"Ya, biasa saja," bahu Seijuurou mengedik. "Bangun, olahraga, makan, dan sebagainya. Lalu mulai sore, aku akan ke bar dan bekerja sampai malam."

"Kalau begitu, lanjutkan saja."

"He?"

"Lanjutkan saja seolah aku tidak ada disana. Aku hanya perlu sedikit waktu sebelum pulang ke rumahku yang asli. Aku rasa... aku bisa disini karena ada suatu masalah."

Walaupun sudah tidak terlalu pagi, udara masih menyejukkan. Hamparan hijau memanjakan mata, dan sayup-sayup angin menggelitik. Matahari mulai mewarnai kanvas sewarna iris di lubang mata Tetsuya, menerangi kehidupan di bawahnya.

"Ya, tentu saja memang ada masalah," Seijuurou menatap lurus ke depan. "Kau mau mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi sambil berdiri disini?"

"Ah, tidak," Tetsuya mengakhiri lamunan singkat dan menatap Seijuurou. "Untuk sementara, aku ingin menikmati hidup di kota ini. Aku terlalu takut untuk kembali."

Alis Seijuurou berkedut.

_Dasar bocah aneh._

"Mm, aku tidak merepotkan, kan...?"

Seijuurou hanya mendengus, lalu menggeleng.

"Baiklah. Kapanpun kau siap saja."

Mereka melanjutkan berbicara sedikit. Meskipun begitu, Tetsuya menolak untuk menggali masa lalunya. Baginya, yang terpenting adalah tenangkan diri disini, di kota ini. Bersama orang-orang menyenangkan yang mungkin bisa ditemuinya.

Seijuurou hanya bisa memasang _poker face_.

* * *

Sepeda sudah diparkir rapi, dan pakaian sudah tidak berantakan seperti sebelumnya. Kedua manusia berbeda penampilan itu mendorong pintu kaca, merasakan atmosfir bekas-bekas kehidupan malam yang rasanya sudah familiar.

"_Ohayou_," Seijuurou mulai melangkah ke dalam. Tetsuya menggenggam tangan kanannya erat-erat, takut ditinggalkan.

"_Ohayoooooou_," balasan panjang berbagai suara terdengar, mulai dari _bass_ hingga cempreng melengking.

Tetsuya membungkuk malu dan tersenyum, "_Ohayou, minna-san_. Nama saya Kuroko Tetsuya."

Semua mata beralih padanya, lalu berusaha melempar senyum selamat datang.

"Tetsuya, biasa saja," Seijuurou mendelik.

"Tapi Seijuurou-_kun_, aku ingin terlihat sopan."

"_Image_ pertama darimu untuk mereka adalah bocah dibawah umur yang mabuk dan menerobos masuk. Jadi, terlanjur."

Oh ya, Tetsuya lupa.

"_Maa_, _maa_, santai saja," ujar pemuda kuning berisik berpakaian bartender. "Tetsuyacchi, ya? Selamat datang!"

"A-ah, _hai_. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."

Si kuning Ryouta cengar-cengir lebar. "Seicchi, kenapa Tetsuyacchi ikut kesini?"

"Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Tetsuya dirumah sendirian. Dia agak linglung, kadang."

Beberapa karyawan lain yang sedang membereskan tempat itu mulai melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka setelah memberi salam pada Seijuurou dan tamu mereka.

"Ooi, Sei, tumben kau perhatian," Daiki mengangkat alis seraya membersihkan gelas-gelas yang sudah bebas aroma anggur.

Seijuurou tidak menjawab Daiki, dia malah mengerling Tetsuya sekilas. "Tetsuya, kau mengantuk?

"Tidak, Sei-_kun_. Tidak mengantuk lagi," Tetsuya tersenyum, kemudian menghampiri konter. Matanya menelisik nyaris semua benda yang terpajang dalam rak-rak dan kabinet penyimpanan. "Seijuurou-_kun_, benda-benda keren sekali."

"Inilah pekerjaanku, Tetsuya. Tidak hanya mengocok akohol dalam gelas, _detail_nya lebih rumit," Seijuurou menimang-nimang gelas berkaki di tangan kanannya, kemudian memoles permukaannya dengan kain bersih. Lalu mengalihkan pandang pada Ryouta yang sedang bekerja, "Ryouta, nanti rapikan semuanya. Geledah kamar-kamar, lalu suruh pulang."

Peraturan di bar ini, tentu saja, semua tamu yang menginap harus angkat kaki sebelum pukul delapan. Itu peraturan yang ditegaskan Seijuurou—karena dialah yang berkuasa atas tempat itu. Terkadang beberapa manusia mabuk dipaksa angkat kaki dalam keadaan tak berpakaian. Seijuurou terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusi apa saja yang tamu-tamu mabuknya lakukan saat menyewa kamar setelah memabukkan diri.

"_Hai, ssu!_" Ryouta tegap dan memberi _salute_ tanda hormat. "_Ettooo_, Seicchi? Apa Tetsuyacchi sepantasnya ada disini? Dia masih dibawah umur, kan?"

"A-aku tidak keberatan, aku senang disini," Tetsuya menggaruk pelipis. "Boleh kan, Seijuurou-_kun_? Malah aku ingin bekerja disini sebagai ganti atas kebaikan Sei—"

"Tidak boleh," Seijuurou mendecak. "Kau masih di bawah umur. Kau kubawa kesini sekarang karena aktivitas bar yang sebenarnya belum dimulai, Tetsuya."

"Ah, tapi, Seijuurou-kun—"

Karyawan-karyawan lain kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaan masing-masing, mencoba mengacuhkan Tetsuya yang sedang membujuk dan Seijuurou yang masih keras kepala.

Dua puluh menit berlalu.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan sentuh alkohol sedikitpun."

"Jadi apa yang bisa aku lakukan, Seijuurou-_kun_?" Tetsuya memiringkan kepala, menatap Seijuurou.

"Bernyanyi."

"Eh?"

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis. "Di podium itu. _Part- time_, sebelum pukul sepuluh malam."

"Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi."

"Aku mendengarmu bernyanyi semalam di kamar mandi. Menurutku sudah mencukupi standar. Lagipula sembilan puluh persen pendengarmu hanya orang-orang setengah mabuk. Tidak masalah."

"Ugh..." Tetsuya menggembungkan pipinya. "Baiklah."

"Coba sekarang," Seijuurou tiba-tiba tersenyum, menunjuk podium tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. "Aku akan menilai dari sini. Nyanyikan apapun yang kaumau."

Sepasang manik kebiruan sedikit melebar. Tapi kemudian Seijuurou dan Tetsuya segera berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. Seijuurou menuju bangku penonton terdepan dengan bersandar, merentangkan sebelah tangan, dan kaki bersilang. Matanya memperhatikan Tetsuya yang akan naik ke podium, lalu bergerak-gerak gelisah di hadapan mikrofon.

"Oi, oi! Itu dia penyanyi barunya! Aah, _kawaaaaii_!"

Barusan itu suara Seijuurou. Mengimitasi kerumunan suara yang biasa muncul saat Mayuzumi Chihiro—penyanyi yang lebih senior—muncul dari balik tirai panggung. Yah, walaupun tak berhasil sepenuhnya.

Tetsuya menelan ludah. Seijuurou sangat _out of character_ di matanya. Lalu tangan mungilnya mulai meraba mikrofon, mendekatkannya ke depan wajah. "_Test_..."

"Waaah, dia sudah mulai bernyanyi! Sssstt, diam!"

Tetsuya _facepalm_ di dalam hati, lalu berdeham gugup. Saat itulah, semua karyawan yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing mulai mengalihkan atensi. Memperhatikan podium, memperhatikan pemuda mungil yang baru akan menggetar pita suaranya.

Tak diduga, musik mulai mengalun dari salah satu _speaker_ di sudut podium. Dan dibaliknya, Daiki sedang cengar-cengir.

Sepasang bola heterokromatik melebar, masih memaku atensi pada makhluk di atas podium.

"Mulai, Tetsuya."

* * *

"_Kanpai!_"

Beberapa pria 20 tahun-an mengadu gelas-gelas kaca untuk bersulang. Di tengah-tengah mereka, Tetsuya dan Seijuurou hanya tersenyum.

Semua yang bersulang—para karyawan—sudah sangat paham bahwa minum-minum seperti itu bukan tipe hal yang akan dilakukan Seijuurou.

"Demi menyambut penyanyi baru kita, Kuroko Tetsuya, _ssu_!" Ryouta nyengir lebar. "Kebetulan Chihirocchi ingin mengurangi jam kerjanya, jadi Tetsuyacchi yang akan mengambil _shift_nya dari pukul enam sampai setengah sepuluh, _ssu_!"

Tetsuya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"_Ne, ne_, Tetsu. Menurutku kau pasti akan disukai banyak pelanggan," Daiki mencolek bahu Tetsuya, iseng.

"Ah, tidak, Daiki-_kun_..."

"_Self-confidence_, Tetsuya. Aku tidak mau mempekerjakan orang yang selalu merendah," telapak tangan Seijuurou menepuk pucuk kepala biru pemuda di sebelahnya.

Jarum terpendek pada jam tua sudah menggesek bilangan sepuluh. Bersih-bersih sudah beres, dan persiapan untuk malam nanti juga sudah selesai. Beberapa karyawan mulai mengambil perlengkapan di ruang loker dan pulang, tak lupa sebelumnya mengucapkan selamat datang pada karyawan baru mereka.

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis dari balik konter. Tetsuya sudah mengenal hampir semua karyawan, dan tentu saja itu awal yang baik baginya.

Teman baru, pekerjaan baru.

Meskipun Seijuurou yakin, itu hanya akan menghambat Tetsuya untuk pulang.

* * *

Waktu berjalan cepat bagi Tetsuya, karena ia menikmatinya. Sepulangnya dari bar, mereka berjalan-jalan di pusat kota sebentar. Membeli pakaian, alat-alat rumah tangga, dan beberapa keperluan lain. Mulai hari ini Tetsuya akan menjadi—anggap saja—pembantu di kediaman Seijuurou. Atau bisa juga, _teman serumah_.

Dan sekarang, Tetsuya sedang berdiam diri. Di hadapannya, tangan cekatan Seijuurou membolak-balik kain sprei di atas ranjang. Seijuurou menyelipkan beberapa ujung sprei ke bawah lipatan ranjang, lalu menggosok kedua belah telapak tangan.

Tetsuya duduk di sisi ranjang yang sudah ditata rapi, dan Seijuurou meneguk segelas air putih di atas nakas.

Mereka tidak saling bicara.

Seijuurou mengambil posisi berbataskan bantal guling, dan menatap langit-langit kamar dalam diam.

Hari ini libur bagi mereka berdua, Tetsuya baru akan mulai bekerja esok malam. Dan Seijuurou sedang malas bekerja.

"Hm…" tiba-tiba Seijuurou bergumam. "Sudah jam sembilan, Tetsuya, anak kecil tidak boleh tidur terlalu malam," Seijuurou menarik selimut hingga menutupi lehernya. Dilihatnya Tetsuya yang masih duduk di sisi ranjang, melamun.

"Ya, Seijuurou-_kun_," Tetsuya mengakhiri lamunan dan berbaring di sebelah Seijuurou. "_Ne_, Seijuurou-_kun_, aku ingin bertanya..."

Seijuurou memiringkan badan ke kanan, memperhatikan Tetsuya yang menatap langit-langit.

"Hm?"

"Apa aku merepotkan?"

"Kau sudah berapa kali menanyakan itu. Tidak."

"Ung? Baiklah," Tetsuya tersenyum dan memejamkan mata.

Dalam hati, si pemuda _bluenette_ membatin. _Mungkin aku tidak perlu kembali._

.

.

.

Derap-derap kaki terseok mengiringi curahan air langit ke permukaan tanah. Sepasang bola mata berkedip-kedip sayu, dan dua belah bibir pucat mengatup-ngatup mencari udara. Udara dingin kontan menusuk pernafasan. Dingin… seperti es.

"Oi! Itu dia—cepat kejar!"

Kepalanya sakit, berdenyut-denyut. Nyeri. Air hujan menusuk-nusuk, terjun bebas menghantam dirinya.

Di belakangnya, tiga laki-laki besar menyeramkan masih berlari dan berbincang tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan padanya ketika sudah tertangkap.

Dia tak ambil pusing. Masih berlari, dan memegang dahi yang berdarah.

Cih… amis darah.

Dia benci baunya.

Dentang jam besar di taman menandakan ini sudah tengah malam, tepat pukul dua belas.

Menjijikkan, pria-pria tua itu masih mengejarnya. Tidak puaskah mereka sudah meraba-raba tiap inci tubuhnya?

Oh, pasti tidak puas. Toh dia menendang-nendang dan melarikan diri sebelum celananya sempat dilucuti. Sekarang yang tersisa hanya tubuh memar membiru bekas penganiayaan, dan sedikit luka di dalam jiwa dan pikirannya.

_Sial…_

Gigi-gigi putih bergemerutuk menahan amarah. Sedikit lagi…

Dia berlari menyebrangi rel besi tua, dan menyerempet masuk ke dalam lorong kumuh, terduduk di sebelah tong sampah besar. Botol berpenampilan mencurigakan yang tergeletak dengan sedikit lubang di kaca menarik perhatiannya. Dengan seringai gila, dia meraupnya dan meneguk-neguk apapun isi di dalamnya.

"Haus… Panas…"

Dia bergumam pelan ketika cairan yang terasa asam mengaliri tenggorokannya. Panas dan berbau busuk. Tidak enak. Tapi lumayan untuk melembabkan dinding-dinding tenggorokan.

Ha.

Kini jarak antara dirinya dan para pria busuk itu terpaut beberapa belas meter. Dasar tikus-tikus gendut, lamban, _overweight_—

Dia mengutuk-ngutuk sambil menyeringai setan. _Mulai tidak waras._

Beberapa detik berlalu dan dia mulai memperhatikan ketiga pria yang mengejarnya. Rencana untung-untungannya mulai menunjukkan titik terang. Perhitungan tak sengajanya berbuah manis.

Bel-bel penanda kereta semakin mendekat berbunyi nyaring. Dia yakin tidak akan ada yang melihat tikus-tikus menjijikkan mati tertabrak kereta—apalagi peduli.

Hmm, tikus-tikus itu tidak akan sadar kalau mereka sedang mendekati maut.

Dia meneguk lagi cairan asam menjijikkan itu, dan menonton pertunjukkan yang baru akan dimulai.

_Ayo hitung mundur._

Dalam tiga detik, ketiga tikus akan kehilangan nyawa di bawah roda kereta.

_to be continued._

* * *

**A/N:**

kenapa jadi gini. kenapa. _/facepalms_

gak ngerti lagi orz. idenya ngalir gitu aja(?)

bisa nebak kan, _dia_ yang dikejar-kejar om-om terus mabuk oplosan tempat sampah itu siapa? anggap aja dia ooc sementara. demi _self-defense_ :v

Terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya bagi yang sudah mereview, Flow . L, sofi asat, Bona Nano, Kuro Kid, midnightpuncher, _Guest_, _no.6_, talithabalqis, kalian semua luar biasa(?). dan juga semua reader yang sudah bersedia membaca, terimakasih banyak m(_ _)m

maafkan kalau cerita ini semakin ngawur hshshs. masalah _summary_ dan penggunaan kata panggil yang tidak konsisten(?) saya mohon maaf, saya sangat berusaha untuk memperbaiki m(_ _)m

pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian akan terjawab di beberapa _chapter_ selanjutnya /ha /ditendang. gak lama lagi kayaknya. karena ide saya sudah mulai beterbangan kemana-mana.

_mata atode neeee. review? ;v_


End file.
